Love of Ages
by Lady GreyWolf
Summary: ONE SHOT! Garry is hiding the fact that he's a Time Walker, but during a discussion with Adam he starts remembering one time when he travelled to the 14th Century...


**This fanfic came up after I'd watched this morning's episode of **_**Blue Water High Season 3**_**. Very short, but hopefully good enough.**

**First of all; Kahlan is a young woman living in the 14****th**** century's England. Darken Rahl, aka Lord Rahl, is a Lord in England. Nothing else but the characters is related to **_**Legend of the Seeker**_**.**

**[Garry's POV]**

I looked at Adam for a moment. It was clear to me that he was hiding something. Wasn't that hard to see, I'd spend my entire life hiding stuff from people. Then you learnt how to notice it in others.

Though, I also know that if people were hiding things from me even though they trusted me, they were scared. And if I looked deep into Adam's eyes, I could see just how frightened he was that his secret would come out.

Therefore, I rose from the chair.

"You know, that happened to me once", I said while walking over to the fridge.

"It did?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yep, one time on the tour I surfed really badly for an entire season. Last in every comp."

"Why?"

I sighed and looked for something to drink.

"Well, there was this girl…"

**

_Long, black hair around me, a beautiful smile and dark eyes. She laughed as she ran with me through the woods and I had never felt so free. She was the best one I'd ever met._

_I laughed as I caught her hand and we both fell to the ground, still laughing._

_That was when I knew. I was in love with her._

**

"You were thinking about a girl?" Adam said and I nodded.

"I could hardly eat or sleep, all I could see was her", I answered and sat down in front of him. "And I didn't dare to ask her out even once."

"No way!"

"It's true", I answered and grinned. "It was like someone had taken my tongue every time I came up to her."

**

_"You're so great, Garry", she said and smiled at me as we walked back. "I mean, you respect me. Not like the others."_

_I nodded, still finding it hard to speak in her presence._

_"I guess my parents won't be happy to meet you", she continued._

_"Why not?" I forced myself to say._

_"Well, they do not trust new ones that easily", she answered. "And all they care about is money. They've already arranged a rich marriage to someone far away for my older sister and I am sure that any day soon, I'll be finding out who I will be with for the rest of my life."_

_"You're getting married?"_

**

"So, what happened?" Adam asked me. I forced myself not to turn all moody.

"Well, another guy on the surf-tour got to her first. And I got so mad about not getting her that I forced myself to beat him in every following comp."

**

_"Kahlan, this is Lord Rahl", I heard her father say. I had stayed outside their house. As it lay close to the forest, I was able to hide in the bushes and still hear them. I noticed the Lord through the window. Tall, muscular, dressed in red with black hair reaching his shoulders. I was unable to see his eyes, but I assumed that they were greedily looking at Kahlan._

_"How do you do, my Lord?" I heard her ask._

_"I'm doing just fine, miss, now that I have seen you", he answered, his voice like oil. I gritted my teeth._

_"Lord Rahl has asked for our permission to marry you and we have agreed upon it", Kahlan's father said. "How do you feel about it?"_

_He didn't say what he really meant with that. __**Now be happy**__._

_"I'm glad to be marrying someone that honourable", Kahlan answered._

_It was too much for me and I quickly turned around, opening the gate to my hotel-room in my own time._

_My trainer was surprised to see me surfing so differently during the next comp. I told him that I had decided to cheer up again, forced a smile to appear and then left. Honestly, I was just so pissed about this Lord Rahl becoming my lover's husband._

**

"And you just moved on?" Adam said, really interested in my story. Which was what it was, really. A story.

"She asked me out", I answered with a grin.

"What? No way!"

"Yep. Turned out she'd liked me all along."

**

_"Garry?"_

_I looked up from my bed and noticed someone standing close to the closet. Close to where I usually opened my gates to other times._

_I quickly turned on the light and saw her standing there, dressed in a white dress with her black hair flowing around her shoulders. I got up, not able to do more than stand there and look at her. She studied me like I studied her and I felt a bit undressed. I hadn't bothered about taking a shirt on after showering._

_"So this is your real home?" she said. I nodded._

_"I guess it's not what you thought it would be", I said._

_"No", she admitted and walked up to me. "Where are we?"_

_"Honestly?"_

_She nodded._

_"In the future", I answered. "You're about seven hundred years from your own home and… your husband."_

_She looked up at me._

_"Was that why you left?" she asked, noticing the edge in my voice. "Did you leave me because of that I was getting married?"_

_I sighed, looked away and nodded. Then it just came out._

_"I'm in love with you."_

_She didn't look scared of me or anything, despite all the secrets I'd suddenly told her. Instead she placed her soft, familiar hand on my chest and started to trace my abs._

_"Actually, Garry, I think I'm in love with you too."_

_I must've looked really surprised, because she giggled. Then she turned serious again._

_"I'm getting married tomorrow, Garry, in my time", she said. "And I do not wish us to part like this."_

_She placed both her hands on my face._

_"Make love to me. Here and now."_

**

That night, after my discussion with Adam, I found myself going over that one time with the woman I loved over and over again. It had never occurred to me before that maybe, just maybe, she'd got pregnant on that night. What if I was a descendant of myself?

After all, the line of Time Walkers had started around the 14th century. How, no one had known. But perhaps I knew that now.

And I fell asleep with a smile on my lips, remembering the black curls.


End file.
